


Down To Brass Tacks

by NaitiaClo960



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dean Tries, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Romance, Season/Series 12, Valentine's Day
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 20:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10601514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaitiaClo960/pseuds/NaitiaClo960
Summary: Dean plaça ses mains dans ses poches tandis qu'il fuyait la cuisine et les question de son frère, et ses doigts effleurèrent un métal froid. Il se mordit la lèvre et essaya de passer outre le fait que Castiel semblait lui avoir offert un "bijou" pour la Saint Valentin. Même si c'était du refourgué... Destiel/IU/Spoils saison 12.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ozonecologne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ozonecologne/gifts).
  * A translation of [down to brass tacks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9727772) by [ozonecologne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ozonecologne/pseuds/ozonecologne). 



> Bonjour mes crevettes ! Un nouveau petit OS Destiel, comme vous vous en doutez, qui nécessite d'être un minimum à jour dans la série pour ne pas subir de spoilers. (D'ailleurs, je suis toujours outrée de ce qu'il s'est passé à la fin du 12x17 pour ceux qui sont à jour  :'(...) Merci encore à Ozonecologne de m'avoir permis de traduire sa fiction, elle a été vraiment très accueillante et vous pourrez retrouver sa fiction originale dans ma bio. Ce n'est pas la meilleure traduction que j'ai faite jusqu'ici selon moi, mais j'espère que vous l'apprécierez quand même...
> 
> /!\IMPORTANT/!\ Spoilers saison 12 : Mrs Watt est l'assistante de Toni Bevell, elle se bat avec des poings américains contre Dean dans le 12x01 avant de se faire tuer. L'objet dont parle cette fiction sont les poings américains en question, dorés et gravés d'énochien. ET, la "Continental" est la voiture de Cas, la "Pimpmobile" ^^.
> 
> Sur ce je vous aime, et bonne lecture ♥  !

Ils obtinrent finalement une piste sur Kelly Kline un samedi. Poussé par la culpabilité et probablement un peu par la claustrophobie qu'il ressentait en restant au bunker, Castiel se lança immédiatement dans la chasse alors qu'il rentrait à peine d'une autre avec Mary afin de la poursuivre.

-"Oh," Dit Castiel, se retournant. Il glissa une main dans la poche de son manteau. "J'ai failli oublier."

Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'oublier quelque chose, donc l'action  _devait_ être calculée. Cela dit, il perdait son téléphone un peu partout. Peut-être avait-il vraiment oublié après tout. Dean sortit de sa réflexion à cause d'un projectile brillant se précipitant vers son visage, qu'il attrapa d'une main avec difficultés. Le métal, ou ce que cela pouvait être, était froid dans le creux de sa main. Il cligna des yeux face à Castiel.

-"Où est-ce que tu as eu ça  ?" Lui demanda-t-il, tournant l'objet vers la lumière. L'énochien était encore joliment gravé sur la surface, les rebords n'avaient même pas été abîmés par le combat. En voyant cela, il supposa que c'était la même paire que Mrs Watt utilisait.

Castiel haussa les épaules. "Mick me les a donnés," Dit-il. "Ils ne me sont d'aucune utilité, et depuis-" Il déglutit. "Depuis Ishim, je me demandai comment je pouvais mieux te préparer à affronter des anges." Il s'approcha de l'objet dans les mains de Dean. "Ils fonctionnent."

Dean ricana, mais ne put s'empêcher de glisser ses mains dans les trous des poings américains. Ils étaient un peu petits, lui était un peu malhabile, mais il était persuadé qu'avec un peu de pratique ils seraient au point (littéralement). C'était plus difficile de le désarmer avec cela que s'il avait une lame angélique. Il devait l'admettre  ; la technologie que les Hommes de Lettre anglais avaient entre leurs mains n'avait pas fini de l'impressionner.

-"Ouais, effectivement." Confirma-t-il, se rappelant d'un Cas sanguinolant gisant dans la poussière. Il se racla la gorge et glissa les armes dans sa poche. "Et bien, merci de me les refourguer." Dit-il, prenant soin de ne pas croiser les yeux de Castiel.

Castiel hocha la tête. "Je t'appellerai sur la route. Faites-moi savoir si vous trouvez quoi que ce soit d'autre sur Kelly entre temps."

Dean agita sa main par-dessus son épaule et retourna à son petit-déjeuner. "Ouais, ouais. Vas-y, tu perds du temps."

Castiel resta une minute encore dans l'encadrement de la porte, mais il fit finalement volte-face pour partir tandis que Sam arrivait d'un pas pesant.

-"Hey." Dit-il, se grattant l'arrière de la tête. "Il part déjà en expédition  ?"

Dean hocha la tête et remplit sa bouche de céréales pour ne pas avoir à parler de cela plus longtemps. Sam le regardait toujours depuis l'autre côté de la pièce comme s'il attendait une réponse. "Ouais." Dit alors Dean. "Il vérifie une piste."

Sam s'empara d'une tasse dans un placard et commença à la remplir d'eau. "On est sûr que c'est prudent qu'il y aille seul  ?"

Dean haussa les épaules. "Les Anglais couvriront ses arrières s'il leur demande." Asséna-t-il, un peu plus amer qu'il ne s'y attendait.

_Mick me les a donné_ s. Mick. C'était qui d'ailleurs putain  ? Peu importe. Dean remua sur son siège et essaya d'ignorer le poids du cadeau de Cas dans sa poche.

Sam ne dit presque rien à propos du ton que Dean avait utilisé – il croyait aussi bien les Anglais que Dean. Au moins son frère était de son côté. "Tu vas bien  ?" Demanda-t-il tout de même.

Dean haussa les épaules encore une fois et joua avec sa nourriture. "Tout baigne."

Sam glissa sa tasse dans le micro-onde et piocha un sachet de thé qu'il gardait dans le pot sur le comptoir. "Tu sais, tes vacances préférées arrivent. L'occasion parfaite pour évacuer un peu la pression." Dit-il de manière décontractée, secouant son sachet de thé. Il sourit pour lui même.

-"Je devrais peut-être appeler Larry."

-"La ferme." Lança Dean par réflexe. Les mots de Sam arrivèrent jusqu'à son cerveau. Ses vacances favorites  ? C'était février. "Tu veux dire la Saint Valentin  ?"

Sam changea d'expression. "Ouais, tu sais. 'Le Noël des voyageurs sans attaches' C'est mardi. Je pensais que tu serais partant."

Dean baissa la tête et la secoua, regardant le fond de son bol. C'était principalement juste du lait et des miettes de céréales en bouillis à présent, et il était tenté de tout jeter à la poubelle désormais.

-"Je suis devenu un peu vieux pour ce genre de choses, tu ne crois pas  ?" Marmonna-t-il, presque timidement.

Sam fronça les sourcils, mais le micro-onde sonna juste à ce moment pour empêcher une réponse immédiate. Dean se leva, posa son bol dans l'évier, et tapota sur l'épaule de Sam. "Le retour à la routine." Dit-il, une joie feinte dans la voix.

Il plaça ses mains dans ses poches tandis qu'il fuyait la cuisine et ses doigts effleurèrent un métal froid. Il mordit sa lèvre et essaya de passer outre le fait que Castiel semblait lui avoir offert un "bijou" pour la Saint Valentin.

Même si c'était du refourgué.

* * *

 

Castiel tint sa promesse, mais d'une façon un peu spéciale. Il envoyait des nouvelles. Dean s’assit sur son lit le dimanche et les ouvrirent fût la première chose qu'il fit du matin. Ce n'était que des choses inoffensives comme, "Le trafic est terrible sur la 281" et "C'est dimanche. Chick-fil-A est fermé :(" et "Es-tu réveillé  ? Comment vas-tu  ?" et Dean avait ri à chacun d'entre eux avant de devoir poser son téléphone pendant une minute.

_Tout ce qu'il a à faire c'est m'envoyer des messages et ma bite devient dure_ , songea-t-il pour lui même, seulement à demi réveillé.  _Il m'a demandé comment allait ma journée et je deviens dur_ .

Il essaya de se rendormir, mais il s'aperçut qu'il ne pouvait pas. Son stupide sourire à moitié endormi ne voulait pas disparaître. Il finit par prendre une extra longue douche et mordit sa lèvre tellement fort qu'il fendit presque la peau.

Castiel fût de retour au bunker à peine deux jours plus tard, grincheux, et les mains vides. Dean entendit la porte s'ouvrir et s'éloigna de la table, là où il essayait de prétendre qu'il ne tuait pas le temps jusqu'à ce qu'il ne revienne.

-"Hey." Dit-il, migrant dans le hall. Castiel hissa son sac un peu plus haut sur son épaule alors qu'il arrivait en bas des escaliers. "Je suppose que les images de cette caméra de surveillance n'ont rien donné  ?" Demanda-t-il.

Castiel soupira et secoua la tête. "C'était une fausse alerte. Bonjour, Dean."

Les mots si familiers, malheureusement, firent faire des choses stupides, voir acrobatiques au cœur de Dean.

-"Bien, ne t'inquiète pas à propos de ça." Dit-il, tendant la main pour donner une tape sur l'épaule de son ami. Castiel fondit légèrement sous le contact, ses épaules se détendirent et les plis de son front se lissèrent en une expression presque relaxée. "Je suis frustré." Marmonna-t-il tout de même.

Dean rit malgré lui. "C'est bon, mec. On a le temps. Ce n'est pas comme si un bébé pouvait débarquer dès demain."

Castiel semblait émettre des doutes à ce sujet. Il souleva son sac et se dirigea vers le couloir. "Je vais poser ça." Dit-il. "Je te retrouve dans la bibliothèque."

Dean hocha la tête et le laissa partir après une autre tape sur l'épaule. C'était bizarre et c'était stupide et Dean secoua la tête pour lui même alors que son cœur battait toujours deux fois trop vite. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine et versa un peu de café dans une tasse. Il apporta soigneusement la tasse, la vapeur voletant toujours dans l'air, à une place vite près de la sienne sur la grande table de la bibliothèque.

Castiel traîna des pieds en arrivant dans la pièce, et Dean n'eut même pas besoin de lever les yeux pour savoir qu'il était là. L'air évolua autour d'eux comme si les petites particules de poussières voletant dans la pièce faisaient de la place pour Castiel, même si Dean ne l'avait pas entendu arriver. La chaise grinça un peu à mesure que Castiel la tirait vers lui, et il gronda d'appréciation quand il remarqua le café. "Merci." Dit-il.

-"Pas de problèmes." Répondit Dean, ignorant le fait que son visage chauffait légèrement.  _C'est vraiment le bon moment  ?_

-"Il y a, hum..." Toussa Dean. Il s'apprêtait à dire  _il y en a encore plus dans la cuisine_ , mais cela sonnait stupide maintenant qu'il y pensait, de dire cela. "Tu voudras peut-être descendre à la salle de tir après." Dit-il, gardant ses yeux fixés sur son ordinateur.

Castiel haussa un sourcil. "Oh  ?" Dean lui jeta un coup d’œil pour découvrir un petit sourire dévorer doucement son visage. Il était déjà affalé sur sa chaise, et les deux mains enroulées autour de sa tasse de café. "Pourquoi  ?"

-"Pas de raisons particulières." Dit Dean, tapant distraitement sur son clavier juste pour avoir quelque chose à faire. "Je pensais juste que tu pourrais y trouver certaines armes pour les mettre dans ta nouvelle voiture c'est tout. Comme tout se trouvait dans la Continental..."

Castiel soupira. "Cette voiture me manque." Déplora-t-il. "C'est vraiment génial de ta part. Pour quelle est l'occasion?"

La question n'était qu'à moitié sérieuse, mais Dean haussa les épaules avec un regard sur la défensive.  _Pour aucune raison, pas du tout. Nope._ Il toucha les poings américains qu'il gardait toujours dans sa poche. Pour se donner du courage. Il décida de lui dire la vérité. Enfin, en partie tout du moins. Il se pencha par dessus le haut de son ordinateur pour lui dire, "Maman a appelé quand tu n'étais pas là." Il abaissa sa voix, mais il n'était pas certain de pourquoi il faisait cela  ; il n'y avait personne d'autre qu'eux ici de toute façon.

Castiel fronça les sourcils et posa sa tasse. "Est-ce qu'elle va bien  ?"

-"Quoi  ? Non, ouais, elle va bien." Dit Dean. "Mais elle, tu sais. Elle m'a dit ce qui s'était passé dans le Minnesota."

Soudainement, la bonne humeur de Castiel sembla s'évaporer. Ses épaules se voûtèrent et le petit sourire disparut aussi vite qu'il était arrivé.

-"Oh," Marmonna-t-il. "Elle l'a fait."

Dean fronça les sourcils. "Ouais, et bien. Je suppose qu'on n’a pas été assez bon en essayant de te préparer à une vie de chasseur." Castiel sembla se sentir plus mal encore à ces mots, et Dean ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'essayer d'arranger cela de manière compulsive. Il n'était même pas sûr de ce qu'il avait fait, mais il avait définitivement pourri l'ambiance. "Hey, tout le monde fait des erreurs. Ce n'est pas très grave, Cas."

Castiel secoua la tête et désapprouva. Il gardait ses yeux baissés sur la table tout en tordant ses mains.

Dean laissa échapper un souffle de frustration. "Écoute, c'est... Je ne voulais pas dire que-"

-"C'est bon." Lui dit Castiel. Mais ça ne l'était pas, parce que Castiel était malheureux et c'était la faute de Dean. "J'apprécie que tu te préoccupes de moi."

Même si les mots étaient sincères, la façon dont Castiel les avait dits donna envie à Dean d'aller s'enfoncer la tête dans un mur. "Ouais, et bien. De rien."

Ils restèrent assis là ensemble dans le silence, sans parler, sans contact visuel. Sam fit une petite tentative de déjeuner à un moment donné, mais leurs grognements glaciaux le chassèrent assez rapidement. Dean soupira et replongea son nez dans le travail.

Il espérait que peut-être, si Castiel descendait dans la salle de tir pour récupérer les armes, il verrait la petite installation que Dean avait soigneusement conçue là-bas (et pourtant si rapidement) un peu plus tôt. C'était fait en cèdre, et cela détenait toutes les lames angéliques qu'ils avaient collectées au cours des huit dernières années, alignées comme des queues de billard. C'était certainement plus agréable que de devoir les jeter dans des bennes, les laisser sous des tables ou dans des boîtes comme de vulgaires babioles. Elles méritaient plus de respect que cela. Dean pensa que Castiel pourrait apprécier le geste.

Ou peut-être pas. Qui sait  ? Au vu de son expression, Castiel n'allait pas se rendre dans cette partie du bunker avant un bon moment.

Dean secoua la tête et retint un grognement.

* * *

 

Depuis que sa tentative de "cadeau" était tombée à l'eau, peut-être que des attentions d'un autre genre pourrait remonter le moral de Castiel. Après le désastre du "Bienvenu chez toi", Dean était déterminé à faire quelque chose de bien aujourd'hui.

Il arracha le menu chinois des mains de Sam et le poussa pour accéder au réfrigérateur. "Bouge." Aboya-t-il.

Sam laissa échapper un grognement indigné et tomba presque à la renverse. "Ne te gêne pas  !" Se plaignit-il. "Tu es de mauvaise humeur." Accusa-t-il.

On pouvait presque voir des nuages noirs flotter au-dessus de la tête de Dean. "Je fais des burgers."

Le visage de Sam s'illumina immédiatement. "Oh, super. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de sortir pour aller nous chercher à manger ce soir de toute façon. Merci."

Puisqu'il aimait passer aussi peu de temps dans la cuisine que possible, Sam était presque à mi-chemin de la porte avant que Dean ne puisse rassembler ses pensées.

Il toussa très délibérément.

Sam se retourna.

Le visage rouge, Dean traîna des pieds quelques secondes en sous-pesant un oignon dans sa main.

-"Tu pourrais, hum..." Il tourna ses yeux vers le plafond.

_Allez, tu es un grand garçon Dean. Contente-toi de cracher le morceau._

-"Tu pourrais peut-être emmener ton dîner dans ta chambre ou quelque chose comme ça  ?" Demanda-t-il, juste assez fort pour que Sam ne l'entende.

Les sourcils de Sam se haussèrent, encore, et encore. "Heu, ok." Il étouffa un petit rire et hocha fermement la tête. "Ouais, définitivement. Je me mettrais devant Netflix ou un truc du genre. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça."

Dean fît volte-face et attrapa un contenant pour le mixer sur le comptoir, grommelant un  _merci_ qui sonnait probablement un peu ingrat. Il se demanda si Sam avait entendu ses dents grincer lorsqu'il avait prononcé ce mot. Son visage était brûlant, il pouvait le sentir. Il s'égara dans le travail de préparation pendant un moment, malaxant la viande avec ses mains et chantonnant de temps à autre. Les oignons lui piquaient les yeux, mais il est assez rapide et efficace pour ne pas se transformer en pleurnichard.

Castiel flâna un instant dans le bunker avant de finalement retourner dans la cuisine pour poser sa tasse de café utilisée. Il s'arrêta à la porte et sourit presque. "Ça sent bon par ici."

Dean fût surpris, mais il souriait toujours au moment où il se retourna pour regarder Castiel.

-"Merci. Ce sera prêt dans 30 minutes." Dit-il. Il remua la viande crépitante dans la casserole. "20 minutes." Décida-t-il.

Castiel sourit, mais il semblait empreint de tristesse. Dean n'aimait pas ça. "Je ne me sens pas trop de manger aujourd'hui, si cela ne te dérange pas." Dean ne dit rien pendant assez longtemps pour que Castiel se sente mal à l'aise. "Désolé." Ajouta Castiel, cela sonnant comme s'il n'était pas tant désolé que cela.

Dean était partagé entre l'envie de lui dire de dégager ou celle de le rassurer, mais avant qu'il ne puisse décider d'une réaction, Castiel sortit de la pièce, retournant là où les anges boudeurs aimaient probablement se rendre.

La graisse dans la casserole bouillait avec force derrière lui, et Dean était tenté de laisser ces stupides choses brûler.

* * *

 

Il ne vit pas Castiel pendant des heures. Il servit à Sam un burger à moitié carbonisé et lui lança qu'il "n'avait pas à s'inquiéter de rester caché dans sa chambre ce soir," ce qui le fît se tendre légèrement et froncer les sourcils un peu plus intensément.

-"Est-ce que Cas mange avec nous  ?" Demanda-t-il.

-"Non." Dit Dean, puis il partit s'enfermer dans sa propre chambre sans rien manger de plus. Il claqua même la porte pour faire bonne mesure.

Il avait presque envie d'appeler maman, juste pour parler avec quelqu'un. Ce n'est pas comme si elle allait se préoccuper de ses stupides sentiments, mais elle semblait apprécier Castiel alors peut-être qu'elle l'aurait écouté si Dean avait joué la carte du "Il ne mange pas et cela m'inquiète." Sa préoccupation pour Castiel était comme un papillon avec une aile cassée  : jalousement gardée et emplie d'anxiété, persistante et hésitante.

En y repensant, il s'effondra dans son lit avec encore tou s ses vêtements sur lui et attrapa ses écouteurs. Il ferma les yeux, croisa ses bras sur son torse, et se concentra pour atténuer la tension dans sa mâchoire et dans ses épaules. Avec quelques profondes respirations et de la musique bruyante le submergeant, il s’endormit en quelques minutes.

Il put affirmer que beaucoup de temps était passé lorsqu'il se réveilla. Le bunker était plus silencieux que d'habitude, et les tuyaux craquaient et gémissaient alors que la nuit les refroidissait. Un rapide coup d’œil sur son téléphone l'informa qu'il était presque minuit.

Dean enleva ses écouteurs et s'étira, se plaignant silencieusement qu'il n'arriverait probablement pas à retrouver le sommeil de toute la nuit. Il débarqua dans le hall à la place, se grattant le ventre et bâillant.

Son esprit, bien sûr, se tourna vers Castiel.

Il n'avait pas fait un seul rêve, encore moins à propos d'un ange, mais cela n'avait pas beaucoup d'importance. Chaque jour Dean se réveillait en comptait les choses qui lui était précieuses  : Sam, maman, l'Impala, Cas. Il dressait un bilan de chacun et se réconfortait du fait qu'il pourrait voir ou toucher chacune de ces choses à volonté au cours de la journée. Parfois, le matin, il s'installait pour envoyer des messages ou jouait à une application sur son portable. Parfois, il ne pouvait pas s'en contenter, s'inquiétant de ce qu'il pourrait se passer dans la journée. Qu'il soit amené à être aimé ou détesté par un ou plusieurs de ces personnes.

Cas était en fin de liste parce que Dean ne savait jamais comment répondre aux questions qu'il se posait à son sujet. Où est-il? Est-ce qu'il va bien? Qu'attend-il de moi?

Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas.

Cela n'empêchait pas Dean de l'aimer autant qu'il le pouvait.

Ce soir Castiel, tandis que Dean éteignait l'ensemble du bunker, était assis à la table de la cuisine. Il avait enlevé son manteau ainsi que sa veste de costard. Des poches bleues presque violettes sous ses yeux et des cheveux bouclés partant dans tous les sens comme cela lui arrivait parfois après quelques jours stressants. Il buvait du whisky dans l'un des petits verres transparents de Dean.

Il leva les yeux quand Dean arriva à pas feutrés et son subconscient ajusta automatiquement sa posture.

Il attrapa son verre et le leva. "Cela a toujours l'air de t'aider." Murmura-t-il.

Dean secoua la tête. "Ça ne l'a jamais fait." Admit-il. "Ça te garde juste engourdi un peu plus longtemps."

Castiel soupira et repoussa son verre. "Je suis fatigué de me sentir comme cela."

Dean hocha la tête et s'approcha. "Ça t'en demande beaucoup." Compatit-il. Prudemment, il posa une main sur les cheveux de Castiel et commença à les lisser. "Tu vas bien  ?"

Castiel recula au touché, alors Dean agrippa son épaule avec son autre main et l'attira plus prêt. Castiel laissa son oreille reposer contre son ventre et prit une respiration.

-"Ouais." Dit Castiel après une minute. "Et je ne mens pas." Dit-il. "Je me sens juste désolé pour moi même, je pense. J'ai perdu Kelly, je ne peux pas chasser. Je ne suis pas pire que d'habitude, je suppose."

Dean lui tapa le crâne pour l'arrêté, gentiment. "Je peux t'aider  ?"

Castiel s'éloigna de Dean et leva les yeux. Les mains de Dean n'avaient pas bougé tandis que leurs yeux se rencontraient, se jaugeant prudemment l'un l'autre.

-"Peut-être." Dit Castiel. Il se leva. Puis il se pencha dans l'espace personnel de Dean et recouvrit sa bouche de la sienne.

Les yeux de Dean se fermèrent lorsque leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent. Il effleura le dos de Castiel de haut en bas, ne l'attirant pas gentiment, mais le poussant définitivement contre lui, l'encourageant et l'implorant, mais sans le serrer trop fort. Il faisait toujours attention à ne pas le serrer trop fort.

-"Hey." Dit-il. Le son se perdit dans le gémissement tranquille que Castiel lui offrit. Dean dut se retenir de céder à la tentation après cela.

-"Hey." Essaya-t-il à nouveau, appuyant leurs fronts l'un contre l'autre.

-"Hm." Demanda Castiel, totalement affalé contre lui.

-"C'est la Saint Valentin." Lui dit Dean. "J'ai essayé de faire quelque chose de bien pour toi."

Castiel ouvrit les yeux. "J'ai oublié. Je ne pensais pas que tu prêterais attention à ce jour."

Dean haussa les épaules. "Sentimental." Dit-il. Il embrassa Castiel une nouvelle fois, aussi rapidement qu'il le pût.

-"Viens te coucher. Tu as une sale tête."

Castiel étouffa un rire indigné, mais il le suivit sans résister quand Dean le tira avec lui en direction de la porte.

Ils empoignèrent avec soin les vêtements se trouvant sur leurs corps fatigués avant de graviter l'un autour de l'autre sous la même couverture, partageant les oreillers, s'embrassant dans le noir.

-"Je suis désolé de ne rien t'avoir apporté." Murmura Castiel, mordillant de ses dents le cou de Dean sur toute sa longueur.

Les mains de Dean s'accrochèrent étroitement à ses cheveux et ses jambes s'approchèrent presque d'elles-mêmes pour s'enrouler autour de Castiel. Soudain, il ne se souvint pas d'une seule raison valable pour ne pas le serrer trop fort.

-"Tu l'as fait." Murmura-t-il. "Tu l'as fait.

Et par cela, il voulait dire bien plus de choses qu'une simple paire de poings américains ensorcelés. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> -Naitia
> 
> Merci BEAUCOUP à l'auteur de m'avoir aiguillé quand j'étais indécise, je n'étais pas en forme pour cette traduction haha  ! J'espère qu'elle vous a plus malgré tout, sincèrement, et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un avis. Merci encore à tous ceux qui laissent des reviews, ça me remonte vraiment le moral, et merci bien évidemment à tous les autres qui lisent sans pour autant se manifester. Vous êtes tous importants et je vous aime. À la prochaine ♥.


End file.
